


premium

by Servetolive



Series: Heaven or Hell Asides [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Filth, Foot Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Pimp Reno, Porn Video, Punishment, Sub Drop, Submission, Ultra Hardcore, Vomiting, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Reno clenched his fist, and the lights flickered. If he were the old Reno, Cloud would have been out on the high road, or in a sad pile on the floor holding his face or bloody nose. Or looking at him, wide-eyed, with a gun between his eyes, too scared to move.But he wasn’t the old Reno, and Cloud wasn’t one of his old whores.It wasn’t that kind of relationship.Cloud fucks up. Big time.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Series: Heaven or Hell Asides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	premium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemon_drop_lantana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sorry, Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614081) by [Lemon_drop_lantana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana). 



> hi, it's dumpster!Jae here. After being gifted [Sorry, Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614081) by Lemon, it inspired me to finish this headcanon I started with coppercaps and get some nasty ass things out of my system that don't belong anywhere else. Thanks to the both of them for cheerleading me even though is kind of isn't their thing? XD 
> 
> Title comes from a line in "Sorry, Daddy." Love it.
> 
> This is also kind of set in Heaven or Hell-verse, but not... really? It doesn't matter, it's filth. bye

“You’re not _really_ mad,” Cloud droned as he passed a cotton pad across his eyelids to remove the last of his makeup, “are you?”

It wasn’t just Cloud’s unbothered response that confounded Reno, but the manner in which he blew the whole thing off. After all, he hadn’t just gone over the spending limit on the black card or brought home a stray dog to keep without permission.

It blew his mind. So much so, that he wondered if he _was_ overreacting. His mind actually went there for a second.

When it was clear that Reno was upset, Cloud reacted defensively. Blamed Reno for not making the rules of their arrangement clear while he slid into his house clothes and walked into the kitchen, leaving Reno to talk to the back of his head. Then he went on to feigning ignorance. “Didn’t think it was such a big deal,” he said with an angry shrug, turning on the blender in the next second to prevent any kind of response.

Reno clenched his fist, and the lights flickered. If he were the old Reno, Cloud would have been out on the high road, or in a sad pile on the floor holding his face or bloody nose. Or looking at him, wide-eyed, with a gun between his eyes, too scared to move.

But he wasn’t the old Reno, and Cloud wasn’t one of his old whores.

It wasn’t that kind of relationship.

//

It took almost two full days of Reno ignoring Cloud for him to realize how serious the situation was. 

And he _completely_ ignored him. Cloud was the wind. His body didn’t react in any way when Cloud spoke to him the next day, as if everything were normal. He walked past him, nearly running him over on his way out the door. 

Cloud wasn’t sorry yet. Just angry at being wrong.

“Are you seriously gonna just--” He shut the door in his face.

Cloud took no clients that evening, or the next. He didn’t grovel, either. He pushed back with his own silent resistance, only testing the waters with a word or two in passing when they had to share space in the restroom in the morning or in the bed at night.

What brought him to his knees at last, literally, was when Cloud set dinner down in front of Reno and it went untouched and unnoticed.

That was difficult, even for Reno. Cloud had obviously worked hard on it. It looked and smelled good. But he got up, walked past Cloud, and went out to eat.

“Will you just talk to me?” He said, standing over Reno, who reclined on the couch watching a movie. His voice had a strain in it that Reno hadn’t heard yet, and it moved through his ears like a bell.

He finally looked up at him. Cloud had tears in his eyes. _Now_ he was sorry.

Reno picked up the remote, changed the channel, and went back to watching.

Cloud let out a sharp, frustrated sigh, and walked away. Reno stewed in his thoughts for a time, wondering what it would take for him to want to speak to his boy again, and what his boy would come up with. 

Moments later, he felt Cloud’s presence behind him, but didn’t move. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted blond spikes.

Cloud was on all fours, crawling toward him. He picked his head up and slid his cheek onto Reno’s knee. Tears slid from the corners of his red eyes, darkening the fabric of his jeans.

“Please, Daddy,” he croaked, softly. His nose and cheeks were red. It was a complete turn around from the gaslighting, indignant bitch he had been for the last forty-eight hours. “I’m sorry.”

Reno’s breath caught in his throat. Cloud sniffed loudly, and then began to cry, as quietly as he could, his shoulders shaking. Shuddering.

Reno let him. For five minutes, he allowed Cloud to de-evolve from a diva into a snotty, undignified mess in his lap. 

He had never seen him so despondent before, and the thought crossed his mind that the whole ordeal had been worth it, if only just to see this part of him. 

Reno relaxed the tension in his limbs enough for Cloud to know that the fight was over. Cloud sighed with relief and reached up to wipe his nose with his forearm, the way a child would. He placed his whole head in Reno’s lap, wrapping his arms around his waist as he let the tears continue to flow. 

At last, Reno placed his hand into Cloud’s spikes and stroked his scalp. Cloud’s body tensed under the touch. He arched involuntarily, and nuzzled his cheek into Reno’s thigh, turning his head in the opposite direction.

“How can I make it up to you?”

His first instinct was to take Cloud’s face in his hands and pull him up for a deep, violent kiss. Then let Cloud slide up into his lap, take his dick out--it was already past hard--and ride him while he cries and think about what he may have very well lost, working them both to orgasm.

When he didn’t answer immediately, Cloud picked his head up off of Reno’s thighs to look up at him, and tilted his head to the side innocently, his mouth parting as if he were going to press for a response.

Before he could, Reno leaned back and lifted his bare foot. He peered down at Cloud with narrowed eyes, and pressed his toes against his lips.

The action started Cloud, but he immediately brought his mouth over Reno’s first four digits, the way he would a cock, and brought his hands up to hold the foot up by the sole. When he sucked the big toe, the feeling raced right to dick, and he hissed in approval.

Cloud could fit nearly all of the first part of Reno’s foot in his mouth, poking between the toes with his tongue, and dragging it along the entire underside, cleaning lint and grit with it. Reno could tell that he was enjoying himself, and before he could get _too_ happy with the circumstances, he pulled his foot away and planted it back on the ground.

“Got an idea,” he said.

Cloud placed his hands between his thighs, and cocked his head. 

“What?” 

Reno didn’t hear him. He was too busy being inspired by sight of Cloud’s position, and what it might look like under different lighting.

//

During their disagreement, silence had been their barrier. Now it was the camera.

Reno slid an SD card into his handheld and adjusted the settings of the camera as Cloud eased down on the plastic tarp in the center of their living room. 

His face was still red, but for a wholly different reason. He turned his head down at an angle, and shifted onto his knees. The plastic clung to his legs. 

Reno finished tying his hair up, chuckled and hit record. 

"You don't look too happy, Blue."

Cloud said nothing. 

"Hey. Up here."

He looked up, and from then on, Reno observed him only from the mini-screen on the camcorder.

He wore no makeup. No lingerie. No cute winks or half-lidded, sex-weighted eye batting. No Blue or 'glimm3rblau.' Just a freckled boy with glowing, angry eyes, naked but for the heavy steel collar locked around his neck. He could have just been some poor kid picked up off the side of the road near Modeoheim, for all Cloud's viewers would know. 

No tears, either. Not yet. 

Reno reached out to toy with the ring on the collar. 

"This is new," he teased, his voice dripping with malice. "Some kind of accessory?" 

Cloud closed his eyes slowly, and then opened them back up to give the man behind the camera a piercing glare. 

"It's a collar."

Reno's hand moved off to the side to toy with one of Cloud's sidelocks. 

"Like it?" 

Cloud looked ready to bite his hand off, but he kept still. "No, I don't."

"Then why you got it on for?" 

Cloud hesitated. His mouth hardened. "Because I--" 

The back of Reno's hand swept across Cloud's face. Cloud caught himself on his hands and tensed his shoulders, breathing deeply for two seconds, then righted himself and looked back into the camera. 

His eyes were blue, scorching fire. "Because I--" 

Reno's hand came at him from the other side. That one took him longer to recover from. When he did, he had his palm against his face, cooling the heated nerves there. 

"Because--" 

"Move your fuckin' hand, bitch." Reno tore Cloud's hand away from his cheek.

Cloud tried again, his chest rising and falling as he tried to contain himself. 

"Because I fucked one of Daddy's friends."

"And?"

Cloud swallowed, and looked side to side. He didn't know what else to say. 

Reno reached out and grabbed the front of the collar, shaking him violently and pulling his face right into the lens. It caught Cloud off guard, and he clenched his teeth unattractively. 

" _And?_ " 

"And I liked it," he said, quickly. 

"Hm. Yeah. You’re gonna love this, too."

Reno rolled his tongue around his mouth and let a gob of saliva ooze right onto Cloud's forehead. In the frame, he could see Cloud look up and close one eye as he waited for it to fall onto his face. It slid down the side of his nose and onto his lips. His disgust was unmistakable. 

"Eat it."

Cloud opened his mouth and caught the bubbles with his tongue. They disappeared into his mouth. 

Reno let him go. He fell back onto his hands and quickly tried to move back onto his knees, but Reno shot a bare foot out and pressed it into the scar in the center of Cloud's chest, sending him back. 

"Nah, stay right there." Reno unzipped his pants. “You’re right where I fuckin’ want you.”

Reno tried to look for any indication that Cloud knew what was going to happen next. Cloud kept his face stone, save for the slight furrow in his brow that hadn’t changed since he first sat down. He walked up to Cloud, making sure that the camera crawled up the length of his body, from cunt to face, and placed his right foot up on his shoulder.

“Open up.”

Cloud frowned. He knew. “What?”

Reno smacked him across the face again, and then grabbed a handful of hair at the crown of his head and pulled it upright.

“I said _open your fucking mouth,_ cunt.” Reno took his hard cock in his left hand, his thumb stroking the head as if to coax the fluid out.

Cloud obeyed, reluctantly. He pinched his eyes shut. As soon as the piss hit his tongue, he shot them open again. Once his mouth filled, it ran down his chin and the center of his chest, and he turned his head to the side and sputtered onto the ground, gagging.

“Like it?” Reno asked, laughing. He was still pissing, right into Cloud’s hair.

“ _No,_ ” he sputtered, wiping his mouth with his forearm, which was also soaked in piss. “It’s fucking foul.”

It took a lot of effort and control, but Reno stopped himself. He grabbed Cloud’s hair and dragged him back to the center of his shot. “You’re sorry, right, ho?” He gave him a light, wet slap against the side of his face, and aimed again with his cock. “Take the rest of it, you pussy.” 

“Ugh.” Cloud settled back onto his knees, spat one more time, and grabbed onto Reno’s thighs. He opened his mouth compliantly. The sight of it made Reno almost buckle.

“Good bitch,” Reno said softly, moaning when he opened the stream again. “Tongue out.”

With the camera trained directly on Cloud’s face, he instructed him to stick his tongue all the way in and out, forcing him to swallow some. Cloud grimaced each time his Adam’s apple bobbed, but didn’t move.

“Getting used to it?” Reno said as he finished. Before Cloud could answer, he dipped his cock all the way into his mouth, displacing the rest of the piss. It flowed out through the sides as Cloud pulled back and let the rest fall out of his mouth.

He shook his head and looked down at himself. Soaked in it. He sputtered, spitting harshly onto the floor. “Yeah, not exactly,” he said. 

“Want some more?” Reno snickered.

Cloud gave him a murderous look, and got back up on his knees. “Do you _have_ anymore?” 

Reno took the opportunity to laugh, and slap his half-hard cock onto Cloud’s face. Cloud opened his mouth for him and took it in.

“Very nice,” he said, pulling the organ out of Cloud’s mouth while he sucked, watching his cock stretch. He moaned and swore, fully hard now. “Why don’t you see if you can find some?”

Cloud exhaled to prepare himself, and popped Reno’s cock back into his mouth. One of his eyes twitched as he sucked. The camera couldn’t pick it up, but inside of his mouth, he was attempting to have as little contact with the dick as possible. To that, Reno reached his left hand out again, grabbed the back of Cloud’s skull, and began to face fuck him.

He said nothing throughout, but let the wet, ugly sounds of his cock pounding the back of Cloud’s throat speak for themselves. Cloud maintained eye-contact with the camera, until his body seized up momentarily and he had to take a break.

“You good?” Reno asked as Cloud coughed harshly. His face was red, and long, sloppy strings of mucous hung from both Reno’s cock and balls. He made sure to change the angle to give the viewer a glimpse of it, but the main focus was still Cloud’s smeared beauty and how good he looked in filth rather than glow filters.

Cloud made a pained sound. 

“Just... ugh. _*ptoo*_ ... peachy.” The next time he coughed, a wad of saliva flew from his mouth. 

Like a champ, he went back to his knees so that Reno could repeat the process. The next time he needed a break, though, Reno prevented him from moving back, and instead, pushed his cock right down the rest of his throat, giving him no chance to breathe.

The camera documented Cloud’s transformation, the watering of his eyes, and then their widening when he could no longer breath. He tapped Reno’s thighs quickly, like he was tapping out of a wrestling match.

Reno gave it two more long seconds. “One-one thousand,” he counted out loud. “Two-one tho--”

Too late. Cloud made the mistake of trying to swallow. His stomach caved in, his eyes rolled for just a second, and the contents of his stomach rocketed noisily right into Reno’s crotch.

He was absolutely delighted. “There ya fuckin’ go,” he oozed, all sleaze, pulling his cock out. The rest of the vomit followed, slopping onto the floor beneath. Cloud doubled over and continued to retch and produce.

“Not so fuckin’ cute now, are you, cunt?” Reno said over the splashing sounds. It was all over Cloud’s side-locks, dripping viscous, clear fluid every time he moved his head. A few small chunks tumbled off of his thighs and onto the ground. “Think my friends’ll fuck you if they see you like this?”

Breathing heavily, Cloud managed a raspy, “No, Daddy.” He belched, and produced one last thin stream of vomit.

“Think your clients’ll still want you?”

Cloud said nothing. He was still ventilating.

“The nasty ones, right?”

The camera was pointed right at the side of his face while Reno continued stroking his wet mess of a cock.

“Piss and puke,” Reno taunted. “That’s what you get, ho. No more expensive ass face creams and five-hundred gil foundations and shit for you.”

Cloud’s only means of defense was to make it seem as though he were unbothered by the circumstances. Once he recovered, he ran a dirty hand through his hair, looked right back up at the camera, and kept going.

“Attaboy,” Reno purred. “Keep at it.”

The third time he puked, he recovered quickly, as if it was something he did often. It looked good, just like those professionally produced videos on _sCUMbot_ done by whores who do that kind of shit on the daily. It was what Reno was looking for, and he shut off the camera for a minute to give Cloud a break.

The plastic tarp was a fucking mess. Cloud was past being disgusted and planted his hand right into it as he shifted to his knees again.

“Give me some water,” he asked.

Reno was one step ahead of him. He went and fetched one of the, two-liter bottles of water he had nearby, and began taking large gulps from it, side-eyeing Cloud the entire time.

After more than half of the bottle was gone, Cloud scoffed looked away.

“You’re gonna piss on me again,” he deadpanned.

Reno ignored him. “Thirsty?”

“Yeah, I said--”

The second Cloud turned back toward Reno, he was met with a giant splash of water right on his head, flattening his spikes.  
  
Cloud snorted. Water had gotten right into his nose and windpipe. “Motherfucker,” he grunted.

“Lean back,” Reno said, mercilessly, “And open your mouth if you want some, bitch.”

Carefully, Cloud tipped his head back, attempting to catch the stream of water. Reno saw an opportunity, picked up his cock, and aimed again. 

//

The video went on for an hour. After giving him a drink of water, Reno made him spread his cunt so he could piss in it. That’s when everything took on a surreal quality; when the sensations of revulsion and humiliation were joined by arousal at last, and it wasn’t just a game of punishment.

The one moment he _couldn’t_ check out from, though, was when Reno set the camera up on a tripod, covered the couch in more plastic, threw on a condom and had him ride his cock, facing the lens, spreading his pussy. He watched himself in the mini-screen, lids drooping as he came hard from his ass, squirting, wondering if he was really _doing_ this; if his thousands of followers would actually see him in this state.

The strangest thing about it was the fact that there was so little said. Just wet slapping sounds, a grunt here and there, and a dirty word or two of praise from Reno’s mouth.

_Get it, bitch. Ride that cock. You want it? Fuck me back, ho._

_Yes, Daddy. No, Daddy. Uh huh. Give it to me, Daddy._

It ended like most garbage porn that nobody paid for did: with a load in Cloud’s used face, his tongue swirling the cum around before swallowing it, “like the toilet you are,” Reno reminded him.

“Fuck yeah,” Reno gasped, pressing the last drops of semen onto his lips. “This is some premium shit right here.”

When he was done, he set the camera down for good, and squatted down in front of the swaying Cloud in the mess.

“Hey,” he said. Cloud blinked rapidly, and then turned to look up at his pimp. Reno delicately took his chin into his hand, and examined the vacuous state of his eyes, like he was checking for a concussion. He reached behind Cloud's neck and clicked something on the collar. It opened and fell hard with a wet _thud_ on the plastic, startling the blonde.

“You’re cooked, doll,” he said in his normal voice. “C’mon.” Cloud didn’t respond, but reached up for him with both arms.  
  
Reno grabbed a hold of him to help him stand. Cloud slid on the vomit and landed on his ass. 

“I gotcha,” Reno said, pulling him up, nearly slipping himself. “God, that’s gross.” 

//

Cloud was shaking when Reno let him down into the tub. Reno stayed with him and sat on the ground, draping his arms over the rim of the tub while he filled the bathroom with incessant chatter.

It took Cloud about ten minutes to stop staring at the porcelain, crawl forward, and pick up one of Reno’s cheap bars of minty soap. 

“Wait, babe,” Reno interrupted himself. He took the bar from him and set it back down, reaching instead for the expensive liquid cream soap he had spent a few dozen gil on. “Don’t use that shit. It’ll crack your skin.”

While Cloud stared at the bottle in his hand, Reno picked the conversation right back up. “So anyway, yeah, you know Scarlet, right? You know she’s been married, like, four times? And she’s only thirty-eight! No kids either…” Cloud felt the cold sensation of shampoo on his scalp, weighing down his hair, and then Reno’s long fingers working it into the strands. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, lifting his head.

There was a pause in Reno’s long stream of nonsense when he recognized the difference between water and tears.

“Hey, baby,” he said, turning his chin towards him. Cloud rolled his head around and peeked at Reno through his eyelids.

“You did good,” he said. Cloud focused on the lower half of his face, the plump lips and sharp jaw. He couldn’t bear to look him in the eye yet. “You were beautiful.”

He leaned in to kiss Cloud on the mouth, ignoring the foul taste of acid and vomit. 

When Cloud remembered why he was in the tub in the first place, he broke down again, pressing his face into Reno’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” he began to say. “I didn’t mean to--”

“Forget it.” Reno pursed his lips, and reached up to untie his hair. “Just don’t fuckin’ do it again.” He stood up and entered the shower. “Bathe me.”

//

It was a good move. Each action was meditative and deliberate, and Cloud was able to focus on washing every inch of Reno’s body, treating him with delicacy and adoration, like he was a god. 

He took his time massaging shampoo into Reno’s hair, spreading the suds across his shoulders, rubbing it along his back. He cleaned under his balls, pulled back the foreskin of his cock, and worked around each toe when Reno lifted his feet, one by one for him to clean.

They finished oral hygiene and Reno took his time blow drying Cloud’s hair, running a comb through it, while the latter lay on his lap, curled up into his abdomen.

“Feeling better?” Reno asked as he shut the machine off and raked his hand through Cloud’s limp, dry spikes one last time.

No longer in his child-like state, Cloud turned over to look at him, and reached up to draw a thumb across one of Reno’s tattoos. “Will you lay with me, please?”

“Not a problem.”

They eased down into the feather pillows and comforters. Reno got up for a moment to retrieve the camera, and Cloud settled onto his chest to watch with him.

It wasn’t an easy watch. Cloud looked up at Reno to see him smiling serenely, as he always did when reviewing films he made that he particularly enjoyed.

The part that he didn’t remember--when Reno snapped off the condom he had used in his ass, and then shoved his cock down his throat for a last time--seemed like nothing in comparison to what he had done to get there. There certainly was worse on the internet, but this video was unlike anything else he had recorded and posted on _sCUMbot_ , and would definitely be a jarring sight for the following he had cultivated.

Cloud sighed, as Reno’s smile spread. He was watching himself sit on Cloud’s face and force him to lick his ass.

“When are you uploading this,” he said, as the images danced around on the screen. Since he had no recollection of that moment, he was curious about how it would end.

But Reno closed the camera, shut it off, and ejected the SD Card.

“Never,” he said, gazing down at his whore with glittering eyes, and a wry smile.

“It’s mine.”


End file.
